


¿Hablas español?

by AkiraSugahara (TrisPond)



Series: Hinata no Brasil [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brasil - Freeform, Crack Treated Seriously, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Kageyama é burro, M/M, Português, mas um amor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/AkiraSugahara
Summary: Quando Hinata começou a se preparar para viajar, a ficha caiu e Tobio se perguntou o que podia fazer para ajudar seu namorado. Eventualmente, a inspiração surgiu quando ele tentou se tornar uma parte, ainda que pequena, da vida dele no Brasil: ele decidiu aprender o idioma do país.Agora, anos depois, ele está pronto para mostrar o que aprendeu. Mas espera... como assim o Brasil não fala Espanhol?![Kagehina].
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Hinata no Brasil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541953
Kudos: 6





	¿Hablas español?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [¿Hablas español?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577576) by [TrisPond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond). 



Tobio tinha ficado tão feliz quando ele e Hinata finalmente começaram a namorar, no segundo ano, ainda que tenha sido um verdadeiro desafio, com eles literalmente gritando um para o outro sobre como se sentiam. 

Mas ele não tinha ficado nem um pouco feliz quando Shōyō o contou da ideia doida dele ir para o outro lado do mundo. Ele queria apoiá-lo e no fim, conseguiu, mas antes ele sentiu-se tão triste e inseguro com a ideia dele ficar tão longe. Ele conseguia entender porque ele estava fazendo isto e admirava. 

Quando Hinata começou a se preparar para viajar, a ficha caiu e ele se perguntou o que podia fazer para ajudar seu namorado. Eventualmente, a inspiração surgiu quando ele tentou se tornar uma parte, ainda que pequena, da vida dele no Brasil: ele decidiu aprender o idioma do país. 

Não tinha sido fácil, primeiro porque era difícil achar um professor de Espanhol que não fosse caro, depois porque, uou, a língua era tão diferente de tudo que ele conhecia e Tobio nunca tinha sido bom com linguagens. 

Em algumas aulas, o professor parecia prestes a matá-lo, incapaz de acreditar que ele ainda não tinha entendido depois depois de explicar algo pela décima quinta vez. Para ele melhorar, ele começou a ouvir música e assistir séries em Espanhol sempre que podia (ele realmente gostava de La Casa de Papel), agindo como se tivesse tentando derrotar um time. 

Mais de uma vez, Shōyō quase tinha descoberto o que ele estava fazendo, mas ele queria que fosse uma surpresa, então ele evitou as perguntas dele, fingindo que ele só estava interessado na cultura toda vez que ele o pegava fazendo alguma coisa relacionado a Espanhol. 

Ele estava meio orgulhoso de quão longe ele tinha chegado, aprendendo essa segunda língua (ele não contava o inglês ensinado na escola, o qual ele era péssimo) que tinha parecido tão estranha antes. E agora, vindo para o Brasil, ele estava ansioso para finalmente mostrar o quanto tinha aprendido. 

Ele ficou aliviado quando o avião finalmente pousou no Rio de Janeiro. Ele saiu dele quando viu todos os outros fazendo isso e se amaldiçoou por não ter se dedicado ao Inglês o suficiente para entender o que o aeromoço estava dizendo. Ele nem percebeu o aviso sendo dado em outro idioma. 

Foi difícil entender para onde ele deveria ir e ele teve que perguntar a um dos funcionários do aeroporto em espanhol. Ele conseguiu pegar o resto das mala. Ele ficou surpreso com o quão grande tudo parecia por lá.

Ele parou num café e enquanto esperava na fila, ele ouviu um pouco das conversas perto dele. Ele ficou confuso, porque ele não conseguia entender em qual língua estava. Era algo parecido com Espanhol, mas era tão diferente. Tinha algumas palavras que ele podia jurar que já tinha ouvido, mas outras? Ele tinha certeza que Espanhol não tinha esses sons. 

\- _Gracias_ \- ele falou para a mulher que entregou o café, seu sotaque claro. Ela sorriu para ele.

\- _Próximo_ \- ela falou e ele não entendeu nada, então só saiu da fila, feliz com o café dele.

Quando finalmente chegou para onde Hinata o estava esperando, ele não conseguiu parar de sorrir. Fazia tanto tempo que ele tinha o visto e ele parecia tão diferente, aparentemente tendo crescido um pouco. Ele parecia tão saudável, com o jeito que ele praticamente brilhava e sorria, que fez o coração de Tobio falhar uma batida. 

Ele nem percebeu que tinha começado a correr até que estava o abraçando. Ele o segurou firmemente, não estando disposto a soltá-lo depois de tanto tempo. Em algum lugar dentro da mente dele, ele percebeu que o cheiro de Shōyō tinha mudado, mas ele não se importou nem um pouco. Era real agora, ele finalmente estava em casa. 

Tobio tinha imaginado esse momento um milhão de vezes, ainda que nenhuma delas tenha chegado perto da perfeição de agora, e ele sabia o que queria fazer agora. Até que enfim tinha chegado a hora que faria valer a pena persistir a continuar estudando Espanhol e não ter desistido.

\- _Te extrañé muchísimo -_ ele falou, sabendo que as palavras significavam algo similar a _senti muita saudade._ Ele tinha passado tanto tempo tentando decidir qual seria a primeira coisa que diria a Shōyō. 

\- Han? O que você disse? _-_ Hinata perguntou confuso, o soltando o suficiente apenas para encará-lo.

Certo, Tobio nunca tinha imaginado _essa_ reação. Mas talvez ele só tivesse atordoado que ele conseguisse falar Espanhol. É, devia ser isso. 

Ele repetiu as frases, esperando ver os olhos de Shōyō brilharem e talvez até que ele respondesse de volta. Ou mesmo questionar quando ele aprendeu Espanhol. Ficar feliz ou algo assim.

\- Você acha que eu sou estranho? - Shōyō perguntou perdido, em Japonês. Ele tinha mesmo mudado um pouco, até o estilo de roupa que usava, mas não o suficiente para ser chamado assim. 

\- O quê? Não, eu falei que… - ele parou, incerto. E se ele tivesse entendido tudo errado esse tempo todo e mesmo com a conversa que tiveram, Shōyō tivesse decidido que ele queria ficar com outra pessoa? - _¿Me habéis extrañado?_ \- ele perguntou, não tendo coragem de dizer exatamente o que estava pensando em voz alta, preferindo perguntar se ele tinha sentido saudades dele ao invés disso.

\- O quê? Tobio, eu sei que faz tempo que a gente não se viu, mas a gente conversa todo dia. Por que eu ia achar que você é estranho? Você é o mesmo que sempre, eu já sei o quão esquisito você é.

Tobio parou para pensar em como ele podia dizer em Espanhol o que ele estava sentindo. Ele lembrava de uma frase que ele tinha escrito milhões de vezes no caderno, porque era tudo que ele queria e tudo que ele um dia teve: _eu poderia te ver todos os dias e não me cansaria de ti._

 _\- Podría verte todos los días y no me hartaría de ti -_ ele falou, sabendo que tinha errado a pronúncia de algumas letras, mas ainda era o suficiente para ser compreensível.

Ele sorriu. Isso deveria servir para Hinata entender. 

Mas por alguma razão, Hinata parecia perturbado.

 _Me matar? Kageyama quer me matar? O que foi que eu fiz? Espera. Ele está falando em Português?,_ Shōyō pensou, só agora notando que as palavras ditas por Kageyama definitivamente não eram japonesas. Sem nem perceber, ele tinha se acostumado tanto a ouvir Português que o seu cérebro tinha captado o som automaticamente. Mas ainda assim, algo parecia errado. Sim, Kageyama podia ter ou não apreendido algumas palavras em Português, mas o som estava tão errado.

\- Kageyama, que idioma foi esse? - Hinata perguntou.

\- Espanhol. Eu me inscrevi num curso de Espanhol - ele falou orgulhosamente. É, ele não estava nem perto de ser fluente, mas dava para ele entender muitas coisas e até falar um pouco.

Por um segundo, Hinata somente o encarou, sem falar ou fazer nada. Ele estava sério, como se estivesse tentando descobrir o significado dessas palavras. 

\- Eu poderia estar errado… mas você aprendeu porque eu vivo no Brasil agora? - ele perguntou ainda sem sorrir. 

Isso deixou Kageyama um pouco nervoso, porque era realmente incomum vê-lo tão sério. Ele tinha feito algo de errado? E ele já sentia falta do sorriso lindo que seu namorado tinha segundos atrás.

Kageyama concordou com a cabeça. Então Shōyō começou a rir, mas não como ele costumava fazer, mas de um jeito realmente alto e incontrolável. Kageyama queria ficar com raiva, sabendo que ele estava rindo dele, mas não conseguia. Não quando ele estava tão aliviado que ele podia ver Shōyō tão feliz na frente dele de novo.

\- Você realmente entrou num curso de Espanhol? - Shōyō perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada que ele já tivesse visto.

Kageyama não conseguia entender o que estava errado nisso. Talvez ele tivesse ido longe demais? Mas porque seria isso se Shōyō gostava quando ele fazia coisas românticas e surpresas?

\- Sim. Por alguns meses, sim - ele admitiu.

\- Ai meu Deus - Shōyō disse entre risadas - Putz, não consigo acreditar nisso não.

Certo, esqueça sobre como Kageyama não conseguia ficar com raiva de Shōyō, porque ele ainda estava lindo, mas a paciência dele estava acabando. Tobio não gostava de ficar sem entender as coisas. Ele queria saber qual era o grande problema. 

\- E daí? - ele perguntou.

Shōyō parou de rir por um segundo, só continuando a sorrir. Ele sabia que Kageyama estava se irritado, mas pera aí, como ele podia não rir? O namorado adorável dele passou meses aprendendo a língua errado. Ele conseguiu fazer o mais difícil, mas errou no mais óbvio.

\- Kag… Kageyama… você sabia que no Brasil as pessoas falam Português, certo? - ele disse, esperando ter entendido tudo errado. Talvez ainda tivesse esperança para ele. 

\- O quê? - Kageyama respondeu, parecendo cem por cento perdido.

\- Não falamos Espanhol, Kageyama. Outros países por perto falam. Mas aqui nós falamos Português, feito Portugal. Se bem que Pedoro diz que é um português bem diferente, eu não sei - Hinata contou.

Não podia ser, Kageyama pensou, Hinata estava errado, de jeito nenhum o Brasil não falava Espanhol. Mas Hinata vivia no país há meses já. Ele saberia e isso explicaria porque ele não conseguia entender o que ele estava dizendo.

Agora Kageyama entendia o que era tão engraçado e ele sentia-se tão estúpido. Como é que ele nunca tinha notado que nenhuma das histórias ou filmes se passavam no Brasil? Ele nunca parou para considerar que o Brasil não falasse Espanhol, sabendo que a maioria da América Latina falava.

Agora ele queria que ele tivesse contado a alguém antes sobre aprender Espanhol, assim ele não teria desperdiçado tanto tempo. E pensar que não ia adiantar de nada tudo que ele aprendeu…

\- Você é tão idiota - Hinata falou enquanto ele tentava processar tudo.

\- Cala a boca - ele replicou, com as bochechas vermelhas.

Vendo o quão envergonhado ele estava, Hinata colocou os braços de volta ao redor de Tobio, o abraçando apertado. Ele tinha que mostrar que ele tinha gostado da surpresa, ainda que tenha sido engraçado. Tinha sido tão adorável ver ele fazendo algo precisava de tanto esforço e tempo, ele sabia que esse era o jeito dele de mostrar que ele não queria ir para lugar nenhum sem ele. 

\- Ei, não se preocupe. Essa ainda é a coisa mais romântica que alguém fez para mim - Shōyō falou verdadeiramente. - Eu amei - ele prometeu. - Você é fluente? - ele perguntou empolgado. Se ele conseguisse parar de pensar no porque o namorado escolheu esse idioma, era meio sexy que ele conseguisse falar Espanhol.

Tobio o explicou um pouco sobre o nível que ele estava, sobre o professor e todas as noites que ele ficou acordado estudando. Shōyō o encarou admirado o tempo todo.

\- Mas o que eu vou fazer com isso? - Kageyama reclamou. Tanto trabalho para nada. 

\- Você pode ser o meu guia quando a gente for para a Espanha. Ou Argentina - Hinata sussurrou para ele. - Só nós dois. Agora, me mostra o que você aprendeu.

Tobio sorriu. _Yo te amo,_ ele pensou.

\- Só se você falar em Português também - ele disse, curioso para saber como era a verdadeira linguagem do país. 

\- _Tá, eu começo_ \- Shōyō disse e então explicou o significado. 

Eles continuaram a conversar, tentando dizer coisas que continuassem o que o outro falou, sem conseguir algumas vezes e mudando totalmente o tópico para coisas que eles conseguissem lembrar. Eles também tentavam adivinhar o que as palavras significavam, e algumas eram totalmente diferentes. 

\- _Yo te amo -_ Kageyama disse sem pensar. Eles já tinham dito eu te amo mais de uma vez, mas tinha algo estranho e pessoal em dizer em voz alta para alguém pela primeira vez em um idioma totalmente diferente.

Shōyō arregalou os olhos, sabendo muito bem o que isso significava, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido. Era algo indescritível ouvi-lo dizer isso no idioma que ele aprendeu só para ele. Só tinha uma coisa que ele podia dizer:

\- _Também te amo -_ ele disse e mesmo se as palavras não fossem parecidas, Tobio não ia precisar de uma tradução para entender o que ele estava dizendo. Ele só o beijou. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cena especial:  
> \- Pera aí, tu tá me dizendo que Kageyama aprendeu Espanhol? Ele achou esse tempo todo que o Brasil fala Espanhol? Ele nunca pesquisou? - Pedoro perguntou.  
> \- Sim, isso mesmo.  
> \- Eu não me importo o quão bonito ele seja, você tem que terminar com ele. Sério - Pedoro falou. Ele gostava de Kageyama, mas isso?  
> \- Nah, de jeito nenhum - Hinata sorriu. - Ele aprendeu por mim. 
> 
> PS: Meu espanhol não é lá essas coisas, então mesmo após muita pesquisa, pode ter algo errado e podem me corrigir se for o caso.  
> Agora to no Twitter tb: https://twitter.com/EstudanteSurta2


End file.
